


be my baby, and I'll look after you.

by bbypsycho



Category: One Direction
Genre: ?angel Harry?, ?demon Harry?, Abandoned louis, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BUT NOT ROMANTICALLY!, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, Dominant Harry, Gay Sex, Harry protects Louis at all times, Harry's loved Louis since he was born, Idk what Harry is but he's not human, Innocent Louis, Jealous Harry, M/M, Possessive Harry, SMUT!, Supernatural Elements, Top Harry, Underage Louis, gaurdian harry, harry doesn't age btw, idk where I'm going with this, louis begs in all the right ways really, louis is an angel but not really. Just a cute innocent angel, not until he's older at least, protector harry, since he was a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8213716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbypsycho/pseuds/bbypsycho
Summary: Harry watched him always, with longing eyes for years and years. He was cute as a little boy but grows more and more beautiful every single day. Harry's always there, where else does he have to go? His devotion is to Louis. And he has very little self control left. (Read the tags)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small backstory/introduction chapter. Another chapter very soon where Louis is grown up! COMMENT IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS! Or just suggestions x

_Harry watched as the little boy played in his spacious backyard, no older then four. He didn't mean to stop and stare, but suddenly when he seen the small, bright eyed boy, he forgot where he was even heading. Harry was a very rare species, his family ruled the land hundreds and hundreds of years ago, people worshiped the immortality and powers that they held. Some called them ' **Phoenixes** '. _

_Phoenixes were powerful monsters who appeared human, and were very rare in existence, so rare that, much like dragons, they are now believed to be mythical even. But truly, Harry didn't know what he was, all he knew was that only one thing could kill his kind, and his family was brutally murdered by it. The weapon was one of an angel, a sword that Harry now has locked in his basement for when he too wanted to leave this world. He was the last one standing, that he knew of. He killed the hunter that dared to kill off his family. He's gone through centuries upon centuries, alone, never aging, never being able to have so much as a lovers company. Now he just remains hidden, until he finds out his purpose, why he was able to live and his innocent family had to suffer a painful death. He found his purpose that day, when he watched that blue eyed boy run through the grass so gracefully. He suddenly knew everything about him, his name, when he was born, his favorite things in the world. Harry knew in that moment that he he was kept alive to protect his boy, until he is no longer on the earth. And when the boy is gone, he will be too._

 

_"Hello, Louis" Harry made himself known for the first time in the many years that he's just watched silently. Louis was eight now, soft fringe gently falling over his innocent eyes as he looked up from the spot he was playing at, by the river, in his shorts that were dirty due to playing and his blue and white stripped shirt._

_"How do you know my name?" Louis said, not scared but curiously as he tilted his head to the side, preciously. He didn't seem scared by Harry's tall, dark figure. Children were so innocent, only taught to be frightened by things they didn't have to even flinch at._

_"Never mind that. You aren't supposed to be playing by the river Louis, isn't that what your mum told you?" He said, not scoldingly but, protectively. Louis didn't know how to swim, he knew that. And he could have easily fell in. The boy looked heartbroken by Harry's words, like he was getting scolded for being bad. He wasn't bad, just curious, he wanted to see the fishes, make friends with them._

_"You're not gonna tell on me, are you?" He asked, his lips pouted as Harry kneeled down to his level. Harry didn't feel romantically attracted towards this boy, no, it wasn't like that at all. He simply had a need to protect, protect and defend. He was a guarding for him, and forever will be. He's not sure if he'll ever make himself known to Louis again, especially as he gets older. He's not sure if he'll be accepted, or wanted. He didn't want to give Louis the choice to not want him._

_"No, joli garçon" he said softly before hearing Louis' mum call out for him. Louis didn't hear, no human would by how far into the Forrest they were, but he could._

_"Let's get you home." He said as he held out his hand, the sweet boy didn't think twice before taking Harry's hand. Harry felt like he could break it if he squeezed to hard, so small and fragile. He walked the boy to the end of his yard and let go of his hand._

_"Be good for your mother. She's working hard all on her own" Harry said as he looked down at him, reaching to sweep his fringe out from his eyes softly. "Go on now, and stay away from the river" he said softly, watching the boy nod and walk through his yard to his back door._

 

**_Joli garçon: pretty boy._ **


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see pictures of how I picture Louis and Harry in this, kik me at prettylou. , with the period at the end. I'd love to talk about the story!

Louis was only eleven when him and his mother were destined to be killed in a car crash one snowy night, they didn't have chains on their tires and were coming home from grocery shopping. Louis' mother thought she'd make it home okay, it was just a short drive over the bridge, but on the way home, the car spun out of control. 

Harry couldn't do anything about this, it was already happening and he couldn't tell the future, just sense if Louis was in danger. The only thing he could do when the car flipped into a ditch was heal him, heal Louis from any pain, any damage to his beautiful body. 

Back when his family were alive, they were the most powerful creatures on the planet. With each other's strength, they could see into the future, read people's minds, make objects appear and disappear into thin air. Harry could still do what everyone couldn't, still had abilities, but they weren't as strong as they used to he. 

He didn't have his family anymore though, he was weak. And he was only able to save one of the two. He chose Louis, and he always will. 

Louis was sent to live with a foster family, Harry couldn't do anything about it. Yes, he wanted to take Louis and keep him for himself, hide him away from the world and let him live in a field of flowers and make him the happiest ever. But he couldn't take away someone's choice like that. He still watched Louis and always made sure he was okay and happy. Sometimes he wasn't happy though, Louis would cry all the time when the other foster kids were asleep, cry for his mother. Harry could feel that he felt alone. But he couldn't do anything, not yet. 

When Louis was fourteen, he started having feelings about boys. The other kids in the house would tease him, call him names and stay away from him, not want to sleep in the same room as him. The family he lived with was very religious and Louis was so innocently clueless that when he asked if a boy and a boy could like each other, they sent a priest over to pay for Louis and 'have god forgive him for his sinning mind'. Harry wanted to kill every single person in that house, besides Louis. Louis didn't do anything wrong, he never did. He was so perfect, so porcelain and fragile. Louis cried and apologized for thinking those thoughts, but he still did. Just not out loud. 

When Louis was sixteen, he graduated high school. Top of his class, very smart and bright. He didn't have many friends, and Harry didn't know why. Louis was incredible, even watching him sleep so soundly at night brought Harry so much happiness. Harry hadn't thought of anyone else in years, just his little Louis. His perfect, beautiful Louis.

At seventeen, Louis went off to college. He had gotten a scholarship to the local university, Harry was glad he didn't move away but regardless, Harry would follow him anywhere. He was happy because Louis seemed to meet more people, he smiled a lot more. He seemed genuinely happy. That was Harry's greatest joy ever, to see Louis happy, to feel his happiness. 

At eighteen years old, Louis had gotten his first kiss. The kids name is Landon, he's liked Louis for a while now. Louis had no clue. Just watching it, Harry felt what he hadn't felt before, jealousy. Of course he was always jealous of everyone who had Louis in their lives but, this was different. A horrible feeling, like he could cry- even though it wasn't possible for him to cry. His heart was like it was ripped in to, this guy, this useless guy just took a part of Louis' innocence away. He didn't even ask first, didn't give Louis a choice to say no, he just did it. Harry was furious, he wanted to rip the guys head off. He left Louis, for the first time in forever and went home to his abandoned house on the hill.

He was insane in that moment, he must have broken every singe piece of furniture in his room. Nobody was good enough for his Louis, nobody. Not even him. He's never had... these kind of feelings before, never felt... like he wanted Louis in that way. But when he saw his boy in the arms of another, he couldn't hide in the shadows anymore, he won't. 

\-------------

"Hi, how may I help you?" The lady at the front desk in the university asked, gazing up at Harry with her fake eyelashes and freshly manicured nails. Harry hated humans, all humans that weren't Louis. 

He looked into her eyes before speaking. "I'm now a student here, you will give me all the same classes that Louis Tomlinson has and enroll me under Harry Styles." He said and immediately the lady nodded, typing on her computer as if that was her mission in life, and it was. Harry was the only one in his family who had that gift, the gift of compulsion. That's how he survived all the wars in his past lives, he could make everyone do what he wanted. Back then it came easily, didn't break a sweat. Now it was a bit harder but he was desperate. 

He will have Louis, but he'd never compel him. He wanted Louis to want him as well and the only way to show himself, is this way. Like a regular human, a student. 

Harry stopped aging at the age of twenty five but can easily pass as younger, or older. Depends really. He had shaved his face, cut his hair. His new age was twenty, that's what he was going for. He hadn't shown himself to humans in years so for the first few days he'd listen and observe, not just Louis but everyone. He needed to fit in. 

He didn't know he believed in love until he saw Louis all those years ago, and he won't let Louis be hurt by mundane boys who aren't going to cherish him. He wouldn't have that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People have told me that this is a lot like the vampire diaries and I've never seen that show! Haha I guess the creators of the show and I think alike. X

Harry hadn't been in a school in years, let alone attended one. He knew everything already, he knew how to solve every single math problem there was. Everything they talk about in history, he's lived it. He was only doing this because he couldn't handle Louis not knowing him. He knew everything about Louis, everything. How many freckles were on his body, what he was most self conscious about, how the very middle of his eyes had the tiniest bit of green around his pupil. Louis should know him to, he wanted Louis to know him- but he didn't want Louis to know about him, what he was, why he was here. That would scare him away, freak him out. Maybe it was wrong to pose as a student who didn't know him but he didn't care about wrong and right anymore. He already made his decision. 

The first few days he attended his classes, he sat in the back, unnoticed by everyone else. He just wanted to watch, see how people communicated with each other. Harry would still use words like 'thy' and 'henceforth'. Yeah he's been observing people in this century for years but he was born in the year 1841, fought in the civil war. That's where his mind was. 

He watched Louis mostly, like always, how he spoke and who he spoke with. He hated the English slang of now. 'Dude' is to refer to a man? And 'sup' is to ask someone how or what they are doing? He didn't understand but, he went with it. It was day three now and he wanted to go up to Louis. Louis and that Landon fellow were planning to meet at the coffee shop. Harry couldn't let that happen, couldn't let the unworthy mans lips touch Louis' again. Not again.

He was leaning on the wall out side of the building, trying to look like a regular guy. Shopping was terrible, he had compelled the owner of the store to give him everything a modern 20 year old will wear inside of a mall. He paid for it of course but he couldn't go through the trouble of looking and picking out clothing. He was wearing a 'hoodie', what the man at the mall called it. And a pair of trousers. They were a little tight, but black so he didn't mind it. He did however mind the hole in the knee. Who would sell something that was damaged? So far he's seen two men with holes in their pants as well so at least he was fitting in. 

As soon as he saw Landon walking down the side walk with a fool of a grin on his face, he knew he had to stop him. It was wrong, he knew that. Maybe Louis really liked this person but, nobody could make Louis happier then him. Fact. 

"Excuse me, come here please" he spoke calmly and of course the boy did. Sometimes he loved using that power, having people do what he said. He used to be able to have people so what he said without even using that, when his family was celebrated as rulers of the land. Now it wasn't that easy. 

"Yes?" Landon said as he walked over to Harry. Harry smiled and looked over to the window where Louis was waiting at a table, chin in the palm of his hand as he fiddled with a napkin. 

"You'll call Louis and tell him you can't make it. And you shouldn't see him anymore" he said simply and within seconds the boy pulled out his phone and did just that. He didn't look back at Louis, not wanting to see the disappointment on his face. He'll fix that though, he knew he will. 

 

"Now, leave" he waved him off before turning to walk into the coffee shop. Louis had just set his phone down on the table, a frown on his pink lips. He looked crushed, Harry hate himself for it but it's what he had to do. He let out a shaky breath, prepared to speak to the person that he's been watching, protecting for years. He hadn't spoke to Louis directly since he was eight, at that river. He never got nervous but he goddamn was at this moment. 

Louis was too perfect, he thought. He looked so soft, his stripped long sleeve reminded him of the one Louis used to wear as a young boy. They way his fringe fell over his eyes as he looked down. 

"Is this seat taken?" He found himself saying before he can stop himself. He truly didn't even remember walking to Louis' table. He found himself holding his breath as Louis looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed softly. 

"Um, no I ... I guess not" he said softly. Harry didn't know how long he was staring, a couple seconds, five maybe before Louis spoke again. "Do you need this table?" He asked, looking up at Harry with a confused sort of look. Harry cleared his throat and shook his head quickly. 

"Well, I was just hoping to sit with you. Maybe... buy you a drink?" He asked, gaining his confidence back a bit. It was Louis though. He's been on this earth for how long, and one simple boy was the one to make him so weak. He didn't understand either. 

He watched Louis' cheek redden, a light pink color. He watched Louis laugh softly, as if someone was playing a prank on him but Harry remained serious, a small smile on his own face. 

"Um.." Louis laughed softly. He just basically got stood up, without a good explanation. He wasn't that upset by it. He had known Landon for a couple months. And Landon was his first kiss but, Louis wasn't even sure if he liked him that much. Why not take a chance on a really attractive stranger.

"Sure, yeah why not" he smiled softly as he gestured to the seat in front of him. "Take a seat" he smiled sweetly, as Harry did as well. He nodded and moved to sit down in the seat on front of Louis. 

"I'm Harry styles, and you are ravishing" he let slip with a smile on his face, just to see Louis' freckled cheeks heat up again, which they did, even more so then before. Harry loved it so much. "Forgive me if that was forward, I've never been good with biting me tongue" he continued on, licking his lips slightly. Harry only laughed softly and shook his head. 

"No, no thank you. Um, I'm Louis Tomlinson. Is nice to meet you" he smiled as he reached out his hand over the table. Harry wasted no time taking Louis' hand. He thought about bringing it to his lips and giving his dainty hand a kiss of endearment but, he thought maybe that would be too much. He shook his hand, firmly but, gently at the same time. 

"You're in my history class, that's where I know you from" Harry said, acting like he just found that out as he pulled his hand away, Louis' eyebrows furrowed a bit more.

"Really? I've never seen you before" he hummed in thought and Harry shook his head quickly. 

"I just transferred, that's probably why. This is my first week" he informed with a nod before looking back and calling a waitress over to their table. 

\----------

"You really find the civil war interesting? Why?" Harry seemed to laugh. They had been talking for over an hour, Harry loved every second of Louis looking at him, acknowledging him. He had a plain black coffee on the table and Louis had a overly sugared caramel macchiato. Harry didn't even know what that was but he'd buy Louis a thousand barrels of it. 

"It's so fascinating. I've always been interested in the Victorian era" Louis laughed softly as he took a sip of the hot drink. "Why didn't you like learning about it?" The boy hummed curiously and Harry laughed. 'Darling, I've lived it.' He wanted to say but held his tongue. 

"Too gruesome I guess" he settled for and smiled as he watched Louis look at the time on his cell phone, eyes going a bit wide. 

"Wow, I uh, I have to go. I have class in twenty minutes" he laughed a bit before looking up at Harry, biting his lip. "Maybe we can exchange numbers?" He asked, Harry could tell he was nervous about the question. It was endearing. But shit, he didn't have a cell phone. He never needed one. 

"Um, yeah, yes. Maybe you can just..." he bit his lip as he pulled out a napkin. "Write you're number here and I'll call you?" He said with a smile and Louis nodded with a blush, getting out a pen and scribbling the digits on it before sliding it over. Harry was going to cherish this little piece of paper so much. He watched Louis take out some money and quickly stopped him. 

"Please, I made you late. Don't worry about it" he smiled as he stood up. Louis smiled sheepishly and nodded as he put his money back in his bag. 

"Thank you, Harry styles" he laughed softly as he stood up as well. "I'll hear from you then?" He asked in a hopeful voice and Harry nodded. 

"Definitely. Have a great day, Louis tomlinson" he hummed back and watched Louis walk to the door, nearly tripping over his own feet as he looked back at Harry. 

Harry laughed softly and watched the boy leave, setting money on the table before he walked out as well, on his way to buy a cell phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you all like it? Please comment, id love some feed back. Maybe, a couple comments if you want the next chapter? -H x

Harry left the coffee shop and went to the nearest phone store, not really caring what the best phone was, as long as it worked to call Louis. That's all he'd be using it for anyways. He hadn't really been away from being Louis' 'guardian angel' for a while but he figured he needed to do some remodeling. If him and Louis kept talking, he'd have a lot of things he couldn't answer. Where he lived for one. His house, priorly belonged to his family, was on the top of the hill. You could see it from anywhere in the city, of course back then it looked way more appealing. Now it was almost hidden by the trees that had grown over the years, and the white walls of the house were now dirty, brown with vines all up the sides. Inside was worse. It had over 10 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms but it was always so dark, no lights what so ever. The furniture was old and mostly broken. His parents and sisters rooms haven't been touched. They were locked away and he hadn't stepped foot in them since the incident happened. There were Cobb webs everywhere, leaves and dirt from the broken windows in the living room. He needed to fix it up, what if he ever wanted to bring Louis here? He couldn't let him in, not in these conditions.

He called several people, found on the internet. He called a painting service, a cleaning service and a house repair service, telling them all that he'd pay whatever he had to. They just had to get it done. And he made sure they knew what rooms they couldn't go into, including his own. He'd take care of that, even though he hadn't even sat on his bed in years. He didn't need sleep, he didn't need to eat. He was just like a walking corpse really. But Louis slept, and Louis ate. So the kitchen had to be good and ready for if Harry ever had Louis over. He knew how to cook some meals, learned from his mum. He wanted to have Louis over but, thy only had one meeting. 

Harry walked into the history class the next day where he had Louis. He had all of Louis' classes but, he only observed in the back in all the others. He only told Louis they had history together, for good reasons. He looked around, a bit early but Louis always was. He saw the boy in the middle of the room, sitting and writing something in a notebook. He had his glasses framed on his face, the ones he was oh so insecure about. Harry loved them. There wasn't too many people in the class and Louis' row was empty so he walked over slowly, smiling to himself.

"Louis Tomlinson" he spoke with a deep voice, running his hand through his freshly cut hair. He keeps forgetting that it's not down to his shoulders anymore. Louis immediately looked up, cheeks light pink from the cold weather probably. Harry watched him smile softly. 

"Harry Styles" he laughed a bit, making Harry sigh. He would love to hear that laugh, hear Louis say his name every five minutes. "It's good to see you again" he smiled softly and Harry nodded. 

"I meant to call, I've been busy with stuff at home" he explained, though it had been only three days since their coffee.... date. 

Louis shook his head and smiled sweetly. "That's okay, though, I had been waiting for your call" he admitted, his light pink tinted cheeks glowing a deeper shade of red as he quickly took his glasses off and stuffed them in his jacket pocket, as if he forgot he was wearing them. As if he was embarrassed, since he began to fix his hair and fidget a bit. Harry wanted to hold him so badly, but he couldn't. Not yet.

"Oh, believe me darling. I did want to call, but I figured talking to you in person would satisfy me much more" he said with a smile and Louis smiled a bit wider, moving his fringe from his eyes slightly and letting out a soft laugh, a giggle almost.

"Do you want to sit here?" He asked, gesturing to the empty seat next to him and Harry nodded immediately, without any hesitation. 

"I would" Harry found himself laughing softly, moving to sit down in the seat next to Louis. 

The room began filling with students when he heard the bell ring. He realized he didn't have anything with him, not even a pencil. He didn't care though, there was nothing this class could teach him that he didn't already know. 

The professor walked into the room and everyone quieted down so he figured it wouldn't be such a good idea to start up a conversation with Louis. He seemed so focused so Harry leaned back and listened to what the professor had to say. Harry quickly figured out that they were talking about his time period, the 1800s. 

He found it funny how people were still learning about it, only imagining what it could have been like back then when he could remember everything about it as if it were yesterday. It was kind of dreary. He let out an overly dramatic sigh, not on purpose, he just wished he had skipped the class and caught Louis after. 

"I'm sorry, are you bored of my lecture?" He heard and opened his eyes from where they were recently closed. The professor was looking at him, as well as everyone else. He smirked a bit and let out an amusing laugh. 

"I think everyone might be" he smiled, it was supposed to be a joke and some people laughed but the professor did not. He always hated the sense of humor of today. You couldn't even make one joke. 

"Okay well, Mr....." 

"Styles" Harry replied.

"Mr. Styles, would you like to do my job for me? Maybe teach my class in a way that's not boring" the professor said and he clearly wasn't kidding. Although Harry could tell it was a rhetorical question. 

He sighed a bit in thought and shrugged. "Well, it wouldn't be too hard. Let's see, what happened in the 1800s..." he pondered in thought for a bit. 

"Oh yes, in 1804, New Jersey abolishes slavery. In 1807, the UK abolished slave trade. 1813 pride and prejudice happened- and well I'm sure everyone has read that book in the twelfth grade" he cleared his throat and continued. "1814, British troops burnt down Washington DC. 1841, the first Afghan war. 1860, Abraham Lincoln is nominated president." He continued on, thinking of every memorial moments that happened in his time. 

"Oh, 1865 was a busy year. End of the civil way, Abraham Lincolns assassination. And the ku klux klan was formed" he finished with a sigh as he leaned back in his seat, the professor looking at him as if he was crazy and Louis looking at him with an opened mouth, surprised. 

One kid laughed loudly behind him, obnoxiously. "Might as well hand over your teaching degree, professor!" He laughed again and the professor shot him a look, making him stop laughing. "Just a joke" he muttered.

"Now, if you're done disrupting my class. I'll continue" the professor cleared his throat and harry nodded, looking over at Louis and shooting him a smile.

The class was way to long but when the bell rang, he was out of that class room. He waited for Louis in the hall and stopped him when he walked out. 

"Hey" he smiled and Louis smiled back, laughing a bit. 

"Who even are you and why do you know so much about the 1800s" Louis laughed a bit and Harry smiled, shrugging. 

"Would you want to go somewhere?" He asked Louis and Louis stopped to look at him, gesturing to his books and laughing some more. 

"I have more classes. But maybe after? What did you have in mind?" Louis asked with a sweet smile and Harry nodded, of course he had to remember that not everyone was like him, especially Louis. Louis wasn't like him at all, Louis was good, and did good in school and was just an overall good boy. 

"Well, what's your favorite place in the whole world, and we'll go there?" He asked, completely serious until Louis laughed like he was joking. "Or, a restaurant" he added with a chuckle and Louis blushed again. 

"L-like a date?" Louis asked nervously, Harry could always tell when Louis was nervous because his voice would falter, and he would began fidgeting, like how he was now with the bookmark in one of the books he was holding. 

"Exactly like a date. It can be tonight, I can pick you up?" He said with a smile and Louis nodded, as if he was a bit excited. 

"Yeah, yeah that'd be nice. You'll text me later?" He asked with a hopeful look in his blue eyes and Harry nodded because of course, of course he'd do anything Louis wanted him to.

"I will. I'll see you tonight Louis Tomlinson" he said with a smile as he began to move away first, despite not wanting to. 

"I look forward to it.. Harry styles" he laughed a bit shyly as he slowly turned around to walk the opposite way. 

Harry was buzzing, he had a date with Louis. Louis, the boy he's been looking after since he was four years old. That wasn't weird, it couldn't be. Harry very well may be in love, a feelings he so lay felt maybe once before and so long ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry it's been forever. I need comments if you want me to continue this story xx

Harry knew he would have a lot to do. He probably shouldn't have asked Louis out so quickly but he couldn't help it. He was just standing there, bright blue eyes and that amazing smile. Harry would give him anything he wanted, all he had to do was ask. 

He had to figure out where to take him. Harry didn't go out ever, he didn't know good restaurants or what 18 year old boys even did on dates. He had to get his car out from the garage that he hadn't used since the 60s probably. He still had people working on his house, but obviously he didn't want to take him there on the first date. He wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea. And Louis didn't deserve that. He deserved to go somewhere nice. He'd probably find the nicest restaurant in town and then maybe go down to the pier with him. He goes down to the pier a lot when he needed to think. 

LOUIS

Louis didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about Harry. Maybe because he was different. He couldn't explain it, he was just different. He didn't look and act like everyone else. He was intelligent, Louis knew that just by two conversations. So far he didn't seem like every other person he's met. Landon didn't meet him for their coffee date. And he hasn't called, Louis knew that maybe he just wasn't interested. 

He was surprised when Harry asked him out though, he seemed so confident and bold. And almost familiar, Louis couldn't put his finger on it. He would have asked his friend Ian to help him with all of this because he hadn't been on a proper date, he didn't know what to where or anything. But Ian was visiting family for a while so he was on his own. After the rest of his classes he went back to his dorm and rummaged through his clothes. He hated not knowing where he was going, he didn't know the dress code was. All he had were jeans, regular t shirts, hoodies and sweaters. He doubted they were going to anything fancy though, that didn't cross his mind. He picked out some black jeans and one of his knitted grey jumpers. It was casual, but it could pass for more as well. 

he really was excited for tonight. and nervous. he never did well with anything that had to do with guys and dates and boyfriends. all that technical stuff. but he was hoping it would go well. 

it was about two hours later, around five thirty when he got a text from harry, as if he hadn't been waiting for it all day. 

'one hour, meet me in the front of the school? x H' he read and smiled widely, texting back an okay before he began to get ready. 

 

HARRY. 

it took him all day to set up where they were going. he found a place, Le Gavroche, It was nice, and intimate.since he didn't make a reservation sooner, it did take some persuading but after a visit, the host gladly opened up a table for them. he dressed in black jeans, a white button up that was undid a bit and a black blazer that he had in his black 1967 impala. it was in great condition. hes only ever driven it a handful of times. with anyone else, he wouldn't even bother going through this much trouble. but it was Louis, he deserved the best. 

he parked in the front of the school, getting out and leaning against his car before pulling out his phone to check the time, it was exactly 6:30, so he was right on time. for a moment, fear washed over him, what if Louis didn't show up. what if he changed his mind? he didn't know why he was nervous- actually no. of course he knew. he was in love with Louis. simple at that. 

his worries went away though when he looked up and saw him. Louis, with his kind smile and rosy cheeks. he smiled widely and pushed away from his car, walking over to him.

"whoa" he said softly, watching Louis' smile widen a bit as he walked over. 

"i think im under dressed" Louis said sheepishly as he looked at Harry's clothing. harry shook his head and smiled as he held out his hand for him to take. 

"no, you look amazing" harry smiled when Louis took his hand. he led him over to the car and opened the passenger door for him. 

"This car is amazing. Everyone around here is driving Prius's and whatever else is new" he heard Louis say and smiled a bit. 

"Thank you"

He helped Louis into the car and jogged around to the other side to step in. "Buckle up" he said, flashing a smile as he did so before he started the car, the engine roaring to life before he sped out of the parking lot. He did forget how much he loved driving. He's probably drove every kind of car there was before the 90s. He's drove one of the first cars invented back in the day. He's raced, been in horrible crashes but it was fun to him, no harm done. He could walk out of a fire without a scratch really. 

"So where are we going?" He heard Louis ask from beside him and glanced over before looking back at the road. 

"A restaurant, Le Gavroche" he replied and he heard Louis scoff, making him look over again and raise his eyebrow.

"Yeah right. A meal there probably cost just less of my tuition" he laughed a bit, thinking Harry was honestly joking. Harry watched as Louis looked over at his blank face.

"Your joking. We aren't going there, I wouldn't even be able to afford a glass of water" he heard Louis say again and laughed a bit, shaking his head. 

"Don't worry about it, darling. I'm good friends with the owner so I got a table. And dinner is definitely on me" he said with a dimpled smile. 

"No, I really can't let you do that. It's too much" Louis said with a frown. He always hated when people payed for him, and now especially since he knew this restaurant was in the upper end of town. 

"I'll tell you what. After dinner, you can pay the five dollar entree fee into the pier" he smiled, hearing the slight giggle that came out of Louis' mouth. 

"We're going to the pier too?" Louis said with a bright smile, laughing a bit before nodding. 

"Okay deal" he added with a smile, looking down and shaking his head to himself.

When they got to the restaurant, Harry opened his door and tossed the valet person his keys before walking around and opening Louis' door for him, smiling as he held out his hand which Louis took oh so softly. 

"So, you weren't kidding" Louis said as he looked up at the restaurants sign. 

"Nope, this way" he hummed as he kept Louis' hand in his and began to walk into the restaurant, being greeted by the host who seated them at a table near the back. The restaurant was really nice, intimate. Harry wasn't sure Louis could tell him something he didn't already know. He couldn't read his thoughts but he's been by his side every since he was four years old. He knew Louis, and he wanted Louis to know him.

He pulled the seat out and smiled in Louis' direction, watching as the boy with the blushed cheeks sat down.

"Thank you" he heard Louis say softly.

Harry walked over to his own seat and sat down as well, unbuttoning his coat and slipping it off of his shoulders to hang on his chair. 

"How was your day? I forgot to ask" Harry said with a small smile as he opened his menu. He didn't remember the last time he ate, he didn't need to. 

"It was okay. Busy, but... it's better now" Louis said with a smile as he opened his own menu, eyes skimming over it. Most of the words were in French. Harry could speak French, he could speak most languages, even Latin, though he was out of practice. 

Harry did have many skills that he just completely forgot about when he found Louis, he could play any instrument. He's read millions of books, literally. He used to write, but all his journals are boxed away in his house somewhere. 

He looked up when a waiter walked up, smiling at them both. "Can I start you off with some drinks?" She asked and Harry nodded, turning to Louis first. 

Louis skimmed over the options. Most were wine and other alcohol related things but there were some tea and soda options. Alcohol did nothing for him. He probably had wines that were worth millions down in his cellar, and the strongest whiskeys ever.

"Can I have raspberry lemonade please?" Louis asked with a smile, that made Harry smile as well. Louis was so sweet, if he were a drink he'd probably be raspberry lemonade, he probably tasted that sweet as well. 

Harry broke from his thoughts when he heard the waitress say "and for you, sir?"

"I'll have the same, actually" he smiled, looking over at Louis who was smiling back. When the waiter left, Harry looked back down at his menu. 

"See anything you like?" He asked. He didn't know most things on this menu. They definitely didn't have food like they did back in the 1800s. Everything was different, and he did live widely through the 1900s as well but, from the time he saw Louis, that's all he's been doing. It's been 14 years since he's done anything else but watch over Louis from afar. He never went to restaurants, he had no appetite so he didn't ever feel the need. 

"Everything's in French..." he heard Louis mumble. "I was hoping they had burgers" the boy laughed softly and Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Burgers?" He asked, confused for a moment. Sounded familiar, but again he had no need with food. 

Louis looked up at him and laughed softly. "Yeah, what you don't like burgers?" He asked with a smile and Harry shrugged softly. 

"Never had one" he spoke and was a bit surprised by Louis' gasp. 

"What? How? What?" Louis stuttered over a bit, making Harry laugh softly, shrugging. 

"My parents were very strict with what we ate" Harry said, deciding to blame it on that. He didn't have another explanation.

Louis didn't speak after that. He just smiled and nodded before looking back down. 

"Where do they have these burgers you speak of?" Harry asked curiously and Louis smiled, not bothering to look up. 

"Sams diner make amazing burgers. You should try one sometime" he said, glancing up with a smile. Harry bit his lip and nodded before pulling out his wallet. 

"Well, lets go to sams then" he said, throwing some money on the table to cover the drinks and a tip before putting his wallet back in his pocket. Louis looked a bit taken back at his words, raising his eyebrow as he watched. 

"Are you sure?" He asked timidly and Harry smiled, nodding.

"You want a burger, I can tell. Plus, I want to try one" he smiled and told up, pulling on his coat again before holding out his hand for Louis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rest In Peace Jay, angel 

Harry offering louis his hand to get out of that fancy restaurant was his best decision. They went to that diner, got burgers and talked until closing time. Louis talked about his mum, and how they used to come here, harry knew this of course but he smiled and nodded as if he didn’t, letting Louis talk to him about whatever he wanted. He learned a lot, which surprised him because he thought he pretty much knew everything. It was refreshing, learning more about Louis, the boy he loved and protected all these years. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around the fact that he was here, with Louis and actually talking to him. Not just watching for once. Even though, he still couldn’t take his eyes off Louis. Just seeing him so close, seeing his smile, how vibrant his blue eyes were, hearing him say his name. it was surreal.

He didn’t kiss Louis at the end of the date, maybe he was scared or maybe he felt like it was too soon but this was Louis, not just some random person. He wanted to do it right, whatever it happened. He was glad Louis seemed happy after the date, he was all blushy when harry dropped him off. Maybe he did want harry to kiss him but, harry panicked. He's been by Louis' side since he was four. And now he's all grown up. And harry wanted him for himself. He didn’t know if it was wrong or not. He didn’t want it to feel wrong.

They went out again a couple days later. Harry couldn’t wait any longer, he wanted to see Louis all the time. And he was glad that Louis seemed excited to see him as well. They went to see a movie, which obviously he let Louis pick, not knowing anything about it but he used to go to the theater all the time, and it was just like that. There was no kiss, again. Harry couldn’t even get up the nerve to hold Louis hand. He did man up enough to put his arm around him but that’s it. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Its been a few days since then. Five actually. He wanted to see Louis again. He had texted him and asked if he'd like to have dinner at his house. He pondered the idea for a while. Did he really want Louis here, in the house he and his family lived so many years ago. He made sure no pictures were around, he didn’t want Louis to question anything or think he wasn’t normal. He didn’t even know how he was going to explain living in such a big and secluded house. But he did really want to see him, and he was a pretty good cook.

His house was pretty much done, painted and fixed up, he let it go to waste but, not anymore. this was his families house and they'd want him to keep it nice and what not. 

truth be told, he didn't know any popular food dishes of today. He hadn't cooked in a while but he had Marissa, the maid he hired, go and get groceries. The house was big and if he was by himself, he would let it go to shit again. So he figured it would be easier ti hire help. Of course she'd be gone tonight. He didn't want Louis asking how he, a college student, had a maid. There was probably gonna be a lot that he couldn't explain. and he hated to lie. 

He of course had the wonderful internet. He had to get used to how it worked. He hated modern technology but, it was helpful. he looked up good recipes and thought that a simple pasta would be safe, something Louis would like, hopefully. 

Louis was really just as nervous to go to harry house. he didn't know what to expect, well other than dinner. The two times they have gone out were great. He could really talk to harry, for hours and not get bored. That was important to him, chemistry. Just being able to loose time with someone, and not get tired of him. and he's never had a real relationship before, he's just come to terms with his sexuality, after thinking it was wrong for so long. He was ready to actually be close to someone. He didn't want to feel lonely anymore. 

Harry said he'd pick him up but he was just getting out of a night class so he insisted he drive over there himself. The address was a bit weird and he was scared he went the wrong way when he began going up a dirt road but that's where the GPS told him to go so he trusted it. 

It was a bit scary really, since it was night and very dark here. He was just about to call Harry to tell him that he was lost but as he drove further, he suddenly saw the house through the trees, lit up and... huge. He figured this wasn't the place but its the exact address harry texted to him. he parked in front and saw Harry's car in the drive way. He was sure this was a joke, the house was absolutely beautiful, trees surrounding it perfectly, brick with a rustic vibe. Looked quite old as well, and not to mention, so big. He hesitated as he got out of his car, with everything he needed, slowly walking up the steps to the door. There was no door bell so he knocked, hearing it echo through the other side. 

Harry was just about done with the pasta, the bread just needed a bit of time in the oven. When he heard the knock, he smiled widely, he hadn't had anyone here, besides the workers, probably since the 80s, because those were definitely his party days, and he did throw some amazing parties in the 80s. he wiped off his hands on a kitchen towel before walking over to the foyer, checking his outfit in the mirror once more, though he said this was casual so it didn't really take long to get dressed. he just had on some jeans and a black button up, he saw a guy in a store wearing the same thing so figured that was in. He didn't really get this generations style yet. He ran a hand though his recently cut hair and walked over to the door, pulling it open and smiling when he saw Louis there. 

"Hi" Louis said with a bright smile, holding up what he had in his hands. "I brought a pie. i know you said i didnt have to bring anything but i wanted to" he smiled sweetly and harry laughed softly, shaking his head softly. 

"no this is great, especially because i completely forgot about a dessert." Harry laughed softly as he reached to take the pie, moving aside to let him inside.

Louis was in awe, the inside was just as beautiful, a grand staircase, amazing paintings on the wall. "i have to ask-" Louis started as he walked in and turned around to face harry. "how the hell is this your house?"

Harry smiled a bit and closed the door behind Louis. He knew he was going to ask, he just wished he thought about what he was gonna say a little bit more. "its been in my family for generations, and now its mine" he said simply, smiling as he nodded to the kitchen. "id he happy to show you around after dinner, if you'd like" he smiled, setting his hand on Louis' back to lead him into the kitchen and dinning room, setting the pie down on the table before pulling a chair out for him. 

"id love that. its beautiful so far" he smiled and walked over to sit down, quietly thanking harry for pulling his chair out for him. "and the food smells amazing"

Harry pushed his chair in and smiled at his words. Louis was so sweet, he couldn't get over him. He always had such an amazing attitude. "i think its just about ready. give me a moment to check on it" he said with a smile before walking into the kitchen. he got out two glasses for them, although knowing by now that Louis did not enjoy alcohol, and that was fine. he pulled out some raspberry lemonade from his refrigerator. he remembered louis liked that and, well he made Marissa go to three different shops to find it. He poured their drinks and took the bread out of the oven, pretty proud of himself really and he hoped Louis liked it. He first came out with the drinks, smiling over at Louis as he set the glass in front of his plate. 

"Raspberry lemonade?" He smiled as he set his own glass down as well. 

Louis seemed to smile widely and blush softly. "You remembered" he laughed a bit and Harry nodded. 

"I did. And it was a paid to actually find that you know" he laughed softly before turning to walk back to the kitchen. He carried the bread pan in one hand, with a kitchen cloth even though it wouldn't burn him even if he did it with his hand, and the pasta dish with his other as he walked into the dinning room, setting them down on the table. "Lé diner est servi" He said with a proud smile. 

"Ohh French, even though pasta is technically Italian" Louis teased softly with a laugh. 

"Oh, well then la cena è servita" Harry said with a laugh and sat down in his own seat. 

"Are you bad at anything? Seriously, you are fluent in so many languages, you can cook. Pretty perfect if I say so myself" Louis laughed softly and Harry smiled a bit, shrugging and shaking his head. 

"Not perfect, but damn near close to it" he joked back with a smirk, shaking his head softly. "I hope you like it though, it's nothing really special, but I just figured that everyone likes pasta" he said with a smile. 

Louis did love it, after they started eating. It was amazing and Louis was yet again blown away. Just something about Harry seemed so perfect, he was funny, and sweet. And he could do so many amazing things. Louis was afraid he was gonna find out something was wrong with him. It was all too perfect. Plus he remembered the raspberry lemonade, Louis' heart was pattering away. Even though they were small things. 

Harry didn't seem like just any college student, he was smart- intelligent. And witty, and confident. He liked art, and old novels. They had just so many things to talk about. Plus, he was easy on the eyes. Louis could stare at him for hours, his eyes, his lips. 

After dinner, Harry showed Louis around, and this time he did reach for Louis' hand, lacing their fingers together, and Louis didn't pull away. He just gave a small squeezed. He refrained showing him to his bedroom, not for any reason though. He showed him all downstairs, the back staircase, the living room and bar area, and now the back yard. He didn't have a pool but there was a lake behind his house that was beautiful at night. He showed Louis to a couch, where they were sitting now so they could look at the lights reflecting on the lake. 

"It's beautiful" Louis said softly, he was tucked under Harry's arm, leaning into his side. And as cliché as it was, Harry wasn't looking at the lake. 

"I think you're beautiful" Harry said, it was too hard not to tell him. He wanted to make sure he knew. Because he was so beautiful, and timeless. 

Louis' cheeks were bright red, maybe because it was cold out but no doubt because of the compliment. He looked up and over at Harry, almost as if he was so surprised. It was the first time he was told that. 

"You think so?" He asked, as if he wasn't sure. As if he thought that Harry was lying. He'd never lie about that. 

"Yeah, of course. Don't you?" Harry asked him, turning a bit so he could face him. He was genuinely curious. Louis had to know how amazing he was, how beautiful. 

Louis seemed to get a bit embarrassed, looking down at his fiddling hands and shrugged a bit. "So, do you ever go swimming in the lake? In summer I mean. Seems like I'd be so fun" Louis smiled, seeming to change the subject. But Harry didn't want that. He also didn't want to make him uncomfortable talking about things he didn't want to talk about. 

Harry bit his lip as he stared that him, not letting much go though his mind before he reached over and cupped Louis' cheek in his hand, gently turning his face so Louis would look at him before he leaned down and pressed their lips together. He was nervous, he didn't ask, he didn't know if Louis wanted this but he needed to do this, for himself. And it felt amazing, even more so when he felt Louis kiss back after a surprised gasp. Louis slowly moved his arm up to wrap around Harry's neck, kissing him back a bit deeper. 

It was everything he thought it would be, although Louis hadn't kissed many people, he just felt this thing with Harry, like it was right in so many ways. And Harry was thinking the same. The reason he saw Louis all those years ago was to be with him, to keep him safe, make him happy. 

He felt desire for Louis, not only in his heart and head but in a way that he hadn't before. Lust that was making him think things, he's never thought about him before. He moved his hand from Louis' cheek, down and around his waist to pull him closer, hearing Louis squeak softly when he glided his tongue along his, feeling a bit feverish. 

He knew he had to stop, as much as he needed this. He forced himself to pull away, looking down at Louis with a small smile and running his knuckles along his cold cheek before he just sat back again, letting Louis lean into him as they watched the lake


End file.
